Conflict
by Ad Libatum
Summary: What would happen if Generals wasn't set 20 years in the future, but instead picked up from the 2003 Iraq War? Also details the involvement of several other nations!
1. Default Chapter

Ad Libatum proudly presents:  
  
CONFLICT  
A Command & Conquer: Generals Fanfiction  
Chapter One: The Opening Salvo  
  
United States Air Force Base, Kuwait Operation Iraqi Decimation 0500 Hours  
  
" Alpha Squadron, you are good to go! "  
  
" Roger that, General. Takeoff in T- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW. "  
  
Twelve Aurora Bombers, the best in the USAF Iraq fleet so far, moved to the runway. They powered up their powerful engines, capable of breaking the sound barrier with ease, and roared off. Moments later, another wave of Auroras lined up and soared gracefully into the air. The 900kg payload they carried was powerful enough to ravage several tanks and penetrate most walls.  
  
The 24 planes entered Iraqi airspace and headed for Baghdad. The enemy was holed up in the Republican Palace, with a massive arsenal of Scud Missiles, bombs, vehicles and bullets. If left unchecked, US Central Command estimated that the terrorists could be able to gain Kuwait.  
  
It had been a tactical nightmare for the US after the Iraqi Conflict in 2003. When the US forces had gained Tikrit and Baghdad, the real Republican Guards showed up. The supposedly elite troops the US fought were nothing more than a bunch of conscripts. Days after the US claimed their victory in Iraq, the Guards had swept into the fray. On the first day of the assault, 50 tanks and 600 soldiers had been lost to the wrath of the Guards.  
  
The remaining US forces in Iraq had scrambled to Kuwait, and set up defensive positions. If they were only fighting against Iraq, it wouldn't have been too hard. Now, several other Middle Eastern countries were in the conflict. Syria, enraged by US claims that it possessed Weapons of Mass Destruction, started an all-out offensive on US bases. Qatar, the small nation, had also taken up arms against the US, whom they regarded as enemies of Arabia.  
  
Many other countries had also voiced their support for the oppressed Iraqis. Turkey, who refused to let US forces into its land earlier, now were ordering them to get out of the Middle East or risk a combined assault by the Middle Eastern states (excluding Kuwait, who still allowed US forces in). That wasn't the worst, though.  
  
Several months after the Middle East vs. US war started, Osama bin Laden had appeared on an Al-Jazeera broadcast, saying that the Arabs should take heart from the valiant stand by Iraq. He went on to say that a coalition of freedom fighters known as the Global Liberation Army now existed. They would prove their strength by striking the US 'infidels'.  
  
President George Bush had not liked that threat at all. Within weeks, the 250,000 soldiers in the Middle East had doubled. Britain, who also viewed Iraq and Osama as a threat, sent their elite forces and even several MI6 officers. Australia too, had increased their personnel there.  
  
The Auroras swerved left at high speed. Their target was already within sight.  
  
" Commence aerial bombardment in 5 seconds. Over. "  
  
Exactly 4.2 seconds later, twelve bombs hit the Republican Palace. They tore through the thick walls, sending explosions ripping though the entire structure. Shards of cement, plaster and steel rained down. Windows shattered as another twelve bombs smashed into the building. The once- gleaming marble floors were coated with rubble as the planes headed back.  
  
" This is Alpha Squadron, heading back to base. Mission accomplished. Palace bombed. We're taking a differe-argh!! "  
  
Several deadly Stinger missiles impacted the plane. They tore through its armour as if it were a piece of paper. One hit the fuselage.  
  
Instantly, several hundred gallons of high-grade aviation fuel exploded, setting the plane ablaze. The explosion engulfed two other planes, sending all three crashing down. As their pilots' lives ended in a long, drawn-out scream, several more Stinger missiles struck two more planes. Their computer banks exploded, destroying the fragile avionics that guided the supersonic jets. Without the guiding systems, they careened off and smashed into a civilian building. The tall structure shuddered and crumbled, pieces of rubble the size of small cars crashing into the pavement below. Several civilians screamed and ran for cover.  
  
The remaining planes tried desperately to evade the missiles, but to no avail. Shot after shot hit the planes. They fell to the ground, smashing into cars, buildings and civilians. The police units of Baghdad tried desperately to curb the panic, by forcing civilians to return to their homes via loudspeaker towers.  
  
Pilot Jennings of the squadron ejected from his doomed aircraft. He unstrapped his S&W handgun grimly. Even as his parachute opened, slowing his descent, several missiles from a nearby Stinger Site hit him. Moments later, a blackened helmet-all that remained of Jennings-hit the ground.  
  
The other pilots were not as lucky. Their deaths were slower as the fuel burnt its way into the cockpit, consuming them alive.  
  
**********  
  
Iraq GLA Headquarters  
" General, the US scoundrels have assaulted the palace! We have lost 35 warriors to them! "  
  
General Muzaffar surveyed a map of Iraqi territory grimly. Several US bases stood out as blue dots in the green areas. One, a huge US ammunition and supply base, looked promising. " Alright. Alert our brothers. Inform them of a US supply depot at 12 kilometres south of Tikrit. Take it from them and guard it tightly. Without supplies, the US forces should fall easily. "  
  
The Rebel saluted his leader and strode off to the radio bunker next to the command post. Muzaffar smiled grimly. He had requested for an Anthrax bomb in that area. Any US forces there would be too stricken with anthrax to fight back.  
  
Now was the time. The GLA would win. They would show the US and its allies that the Brotherhood would triumph in the end.  
  
**********  
US Main Supply Depot  
A large GLA cargo plane lumbered in the air. Startled US air defence immediately scrambled, but the plane, escorted by two prototype GLA Vulture Attack Planes, strove past the barrage of missiles. The Vultures dove in and out of the fray easily, destroying two US planes on their first strafing run. The increasing number of charred planes falling to the ground was a testament to the superior training of the Global Liberation Army, as their enhanced AP rockets tore through US air armour. Heavy machineguns mounted on the planes killed pilots in their own cockpits.  
  
The cargo plane lumbered on. Several Patriot missile batteries tried in vain to destroy it, their missiles glancing off the thick armour plating. It moved towards the centre of the base, and dropped a large bomb.  
  
Moments later, the bomb exploded. The shockwave destroyed a Paladin tank and knocked several Rangers down.  
  
But that was nothing compared to what was inside the bomb.  
  
Several tonnes of pure anthrax were unleashed, the ultra-concentrated blue mist spreading throughout the base. Within seconds, several hundred soldiers were in violent spasms as the anthrax hit. Even the pilots in their planes died, sending their machines crashing down.  
  
Over the horizon, a massive fleet of GLA ground forces loomed.  
  
Thus marked the beginning of the Third World War.  
  
Please Read and Review (Flame me if you must)!!!!!!! 


	2. The Third World War

Chapter Two: The Third World War  
US Supply Depot (currently under GLA control) Southern Tikrit, Iraq  
  
Twenty-four Rebel soldiers, a full squad, patrolled the western perimeter of the massive US Depot. Several hours ago, when the GLA had taken the base, an army of workers had rushed to prepare Stinger Sites and dig Tunnel Networks. Now, several dozen of the Networks were located at strategic spots around the base. Within the underground tunnels lay some ten Marauder tanks, five Quad Cannons, eight Scorpion Light Tanks and three SCUD Launchers.  
  
Captain Egrets of the Rebel squad scanned the horizon. He was formerly a US lieutenant, but after seeing the cruelty and inhumanity with which the 'big brother' nation treated civilians, Egrets defected to the GLA, hoping to further their noble cause. He lowered his MP5A5 sub machinegun and took out a pair of field binocs.  
  
Over the broad landscape, several Pathfinders were trying to sneak into the base. Their US Stealth Camouflage technology was terrible, still a prototype model. Egrets could see them clearly, their green suits standing out sharply against the brown desert backdrop. He raised an arm, alerting his men of the impending threat. The rebels immediately crouched behind several large boulders, MP5A5s ready.  
  
The lead Pathfinder crawled forwards, overconfident of his stealth camo. At a quick signal from Egrets, the squad rolled out and opened fire. The surprised Pathfinder tried to shoot back, only to be mowed down by a hail of 9mm parabellum bullets. Several other Pathfinders met with the same fate. The remaining few hastened back to their base, or vehicle that they came from.  
  
Egrets took out his walkie-talkie. " Command, US Pathfinders in Sector W- 78, 77. Request immediate SCUD anti-personnel assistance. "  
  
Anti-personnel warheads were extremely dangerous, armed with anthrax toxins. One of those powerful missiles could kill a dozen soldiers and contaminate that area for several hours. Even as Command confirmed Egrets request, a SCUD Launcher rolled out of a nearby Tunnel Network.  
  
" Arming chemical warheads, preparing for launch cycle, " the SCUD raised until it was pointing 90 degrees up. A hiss of hydraulic brakes and ignition of fuel were the only warnings. Then, with a loud roar, the SCUD was released.  
  
" To the heavens!!! "  
  
**********  
  
Pathfinder Group 33 scrambled back to their Humvees. The GLA had killed most of their team, and there was no doubt of a major GLA scheme in the base. They needed to alert Central Command immediately.  
  
As the snipers boarded their vehicles, the SCUD hit the ground barely a foot away from the clustered vehicles.  
  
The effect was instant. An explosion tore the armour away from the Humvees. The same kind of ultra-concentrated anthrax spread rapidly, killing pilots and Pathfinders. Even the latest biochemical suits were no match for the toxin, as it seeped though even the smallest crack in the suits. Within a few short moments, all the soldiers lay dead on the scorched ground.  
  
**********  
  
General Muzzafar drummed his fingers against the cold metal seat of his transport C-600 plane. The tough aircraft soared high in the sky, heading towards the newly claimed supply depot. Workers in the depot had already finished building an airstrip, though it would be long before they could start construction of Vultures or any other aircraft.  
  
A Rebel waved a green lighting stick, signalling that the plane was cleared for landing. The C-600's pilot banked left, and brought the large plane cruising to a gentle stop. Muzzafar disembarked, escorted by his guards from the Jihad Unit. The Jihad Unit was the most powerful and fanatically elite regiment of the GLA. They strength was an incredible 450 Scorpion Light Tanks, 400 fully-upgraded Marauder Tanks, 460 fully-upgraded Quad Cannons, 600 Technicals, 500 with a Level Three weapon mounted on their backs, 250 SCUD Launchers and over 2650 Rebels and RPG troopers.  
  
Muzzafar glanced at his personal bodyguard, elite GLA commando sniper Jarman Kell. The man was a wonder. Where US forces and their allies depended on advanced camouflage, Kell could sneak into Fort Knox dressed only in his green vest. The lethal sniper rifle he carried could pierce through walls up to 5cm thick and kill infantry easily.  
  
" Kell, what about the meeting in the US, is it underway? "  
  
Kell turned towards a Radar technician. The 'techie' carried an oversized backpack with radar and eavesdropping equipment. The GLA got the idea after seeing China's Hackers decimate their base in Aldastan. " Tuning in.Got it. The summit has started. "  
  
Muzzafar smiled grimly. " Okay. Alert our agents in the US. Cripple their defences, and draw their attention. Our allies will strike from the back, and all we need to do is to draw their attention, "  
  
" Yes, sir! "  
  
**********  
  
One could say that an emergency summit was going on in the White House. I mean, heck, all the leaders of the free world were there, supposedly discussing important matters.  
  
Supposedly.  
  
In reality, what they were doing was more, well, offensive than that. The most powerful men and women on Earth were yelling at each other. The leaders were split into three parties: The US and its allies, who supported deadly use of force; the anti-war, pro-peace nations, led by France, and the neutral countries, led by a relatively new country on the political map, Malaysia. The Southeast Asian country was ruled by the Prime Minister Abdullah Badawi, but in view of the current global situation, the former Prime Minister, widely acclaimed by many in Malaysia as the greatest Prime Minister of that country, was also called upon to play an active role in the government.  
  
Doctor Mahatir bin Mohammad sighed wearily. Age was taking its toll on him. He had been watching helplessly for the past hour as the other two sides quarrelled fiercely.  
  
It had begun uneventfully enough. China had eliminated the Asian GLA cell in Aldastan with its new monster Overlord-class tanks. Even though the GLA had attacked the superpower, it refused to aid the US with its own personal 'jihad' of stamping out the GLA and forcing all to bow before the hyperpower.  
  
Then, the Prime Minister of England, Mr. Atkinson, had declared the Chinese secret allies with the GLA. The Secretary of State had also agreed with the PM and demanded that China allow a US military presence in the country. Of course, China's Chairman, Chairman Ming, was furious, and demanded the US and Britain withdraw their statements. Japan's Prime Minister Naktajima, also strongly opposed to any US presence whatsoever in Asia. The Koreans, now reunited after the brief nuclear dispute, in which several nukes were developed, did not support the US in Asia as well.  
  
Adding to that, France, which had always been rather anti-US, ever since the Iraqi Conflict in 2003, supported the Asian powers, claiming that the US should keep their oversized noses out of other nations business. President Dugan of the United States had shot back with a comment that France itself was developing a new weapon to aid the GLA.  
  
Mahatir turned to his bodyguard. Every leader had brought his or her bodyguard to the summit, amid rising fears of the GLA and each other. Leftenant Hassan bin Omar looked at his watch and shook his head. There was still a good 60 minutes before the summit ended.  
  
In the midst of quarrels, President Dugan turned to the Malaysian Prime Minister, " Mahatir! Why are you so quiet!? What do you have to say on this matter!? "  
  
Hassan glared, " The doctor will be spoken to as Prime Minister, Mr. President, "  
  
Dugan's own guard, Colonel Burton, raised his huge chaingun ever so slightly, " Make him, Hassan. " The two combat specialists knew each other well, as they were both veterans of the same war, he 2003 North Korean Nuclear Crisis, fought in the DMZ. Yet, an incident later caused the two to become bitter enemies.  
  
Mahatir shook his head, " Hassan, jangan. ( Hassan, don't). " He stood up and answered Dugan calmly, " Mr. President, you already know my stand on this issue. I, along with the other Southeast Asian countries do NOT support the US' current strategy, that is, to hit the GLA until they are vanquished. We believe that this situation can be defused with diplomatical means. " His speech elicited nods and murmurs of assent from the other Southeast Asian delegates.  
  
US Secretary of Defence Mickey Alewood scowled unpleasantly. " You're just saying that because your puny little countries lack military power, aren't you, " he asked, taunting. " All it would take to decimate you all would be a small portion of our fleet! "  
  
The room went deadly quiet. Everyone held his or her breaths, wondering how the Prime Minister would respond to this veiled declaration of war. Mahatir did not answer for a few moments. Ming, a staunch ally of Southeast Asia, fidgeted, hoping that Mahatir wouldn't go too far.  
  
" What's the matter, Prime Minister? Afraid? Though I can't say I blame you, what with such a puny defence force. "  
  
Mahatir bin Mohammad paused for a second, then answered. " Gentlemen, I do believe that Mr. Alewood is suggesting that the great United States' level of thinking is equivalent to a Stone Age caveman. "  
  
Chuckles were audible in the room. " I mean to say that, during the Stone Age (presumably), whoever had the bigger club or whoever was bigger led the tribe. Mr. Alewood has just said our military forces are nothing compared to theirs. Is he suggesting that the US has a bigger stone, so we should bow to them? "  
  
The mental picture of the President carrying a huge club was too much. Everyone broke out in laughter. Even the British Prime Minister had to work a hard to stifle a burst of laughter.  
  
Mickey Alewood turned red, " You, listen here, you son of a bitch! We will crush your useless country and show the others what truth is in our words! You have no chance against us, Mahatir! "  
  
Dugan added, with a sinister grin on his lips, " We shall see how much larger is our club, Mahatir. "  
  
Mahatir stood proud and defiant. His fists were clenched, and his jaw was set. " If the US wishes to declare war on us, let it be so. I only beg for one boon, President Dugan, "  
  
" What is it? Forgiveness is not an option. "  
  
" Spare our civilians. Try to minimize civilian casualties. "  
  
Dugan spat at Mahatir. " This war will be fought the way I want it, not you! Your country shall be utterly and completely crushed, Prime Minister! "  
  
Instantly, the other nations' leaders stood up in fury, excepting the allies of the US: Kuwait, Britain, Canada, Australia, and several others. " Dugan, this is violating the-"  
  
"Conventions be damned! Malaysia will pay for its defiance!!! "  
  
Mahatir slammed his fist on the table in an abrupt move of anger, " So be it! Dugan, you overestimate yourself. "  
  
With that chilling sentence, Mahatir left the room, escorted by Hassan. The others departed too, in no mood at all to continue the talks.  
  
**********  
  
In Malaysia's military headquarters, situated in Putrajaya, General Wong Kin Jiang picked up the phone. After a brief conversation, he slammed it down. " Zahid, alert the military. US threat confirmed. Begin deployments to borders and other essential areas. "  
  
To secure the city, two regiments of the military moved into position. Their armoured divisions included Polish PT Light Tanks, and the local Pahlawan Main Battle Tanks. The Malay word meant Warrior, which was suitable for the medium tank, which had a light machinegun next to the main cannon.  
  
Aside from those two types, a small number of prototype tanks, Perajurit Heavy Tanks, were also included. The larger tanks were equipped with two main cannons, two Heavy Machineguns, a small missile launcher, and a new weapon, sonic pulse emitters. These experimental weapons were also mounted on a different tank, the Sonic Fighting Machine, which was also in the military.  
  
Sonics functioned by emitting pulses of sonic waves capable of tearing through even the thickest armour with several shots. It was only recently perfected by scientists, and even more recently made available for the Perajurit tanks.  
  
Wong looked at the landscaped gardens of the beautiful capital and prayed.  
  
They would need a miracle to emerge victorious. 


End file.
